


El Cirujano De La Muerte

by Yatagatsune



Category: One Piece, RWBY
Genre: F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatagatsune/pseuds/Yatagatsune
Summary: Trafalgar D Water Law, Supernova, Shichibuka, Yonkou, uno de los Confidentes del Rey Pirata, pero por sobre todo, fue un sobreviviente, un guerrero y un guardian, en sus momentos finales el cirujano de la muerte realizó su última operación, la operación de la vida eterna, y este milagro se lo dio al único que considero digno de él, El Rey Pirata Monkey D Luffy, pero el cirujano aún no podía abandonar la mesa de operaciones, tendría que volver a nacer en un mundo donde es comer o ser comido, donde el mayor enemigo de la humanidad es un ser llamado Grimm, ¿que es lo que el Doc decidió responder?Law: qué está operacion comienze -mirando a la manada de beowolf- ROOM
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Law Pov. 

Je, ¿quién lo diría?, jamás creí que viviría tanto tiempo, pero al final todos llegamos aquí, Mugiwara-ya en realidad pudo lograr su sueño, yo vengue a Cora-San, descubrimos la verdad detrás del siglo vacío, derrocamos al gobierno mundial he inclusive destruimos a la marina desde sus cimientos, creamos una era donde la gente ya no debe tener miedo, pero la gente necesita quien los guíe, puede que solo sea mi deseo egoísta, pero el cirujano de la muerte tiene que hacer una última operación, y tu Mugiwara-ya, serás mi último paciente.

Fin Pov.

Podemos ver a un Luffy ya anciano mirando la luna llena con mucha calma, tanta que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de una persona que se le acercaba.

???: deberías entrar o te puedes resfriar, después de todo ya estás demasiado viejo, Mugiwara-ya -dijo con calma-

Luffy: incluso ahora sigues cuidando de mi, es bastante curioso ¿no lo crees Torao? -dijo con un tono nostalgico-

Law: ¿a que te refieres? -preguntó con algo de duda, si bien Luffy maduro con los años, todavía era raro verlo actuar asi-

Luffy: nos conocimos como rivales y posibles enemigos, luego nos volvimos aliados, cada uno con su propia meta, nos volvimos compatriotas en la misma causa, y al final nos volvimos hermanos -dijo con una sonrisa calmada-

Law se mantuvo en silencio, pero sabía que Luffy tenía razón, era curioso cómo es que el podía volver amigo a su enemigo, ¿se arrepiente de lo que hizo a su lado?, para nada, si alguien se lo llegara a preguntar incluso diría con toda la honestidad del mundo que estaba orgulloso de tal hecho.

Luffy: si lo haces morirás -dijo con un tono muy serio, algo muy extraño en el-

Law no se sorprendió que supiera sobre su plan, y tampoco le importo, el haría la operación estuviera de acuerdo o no.

Law: ¿te lo mostró tu haki? -preguntó mientras miraba las estrellas-

Luffy: no necesito usarlo para saber como piensas, y aunque no esté de acuerdo tu aún la vas a realizar, solo te pido una cosa -sin quitar su expresión seria-

Law: ¿y cual seria esa cosa? -dijo con un tono serio, pero si alguien lo viera, se encontraría con una sonrisa en su cara-

Luffy: prometeme que te iras con una sonrisa -finalizó para sonreír-

Law miró a Luffy durante unos segundos hasta que decidió responder.

Law: eso es algo que sí puedo prometer -dijo para levantarse y caminar hacia adentro- prepararé todo para la operación.

Luffy no lo miró, pero el lo sabía, sabía que Torao sólo deseaba descansar, pero no quería irse sin saber que hizo algo, sin que su muerte tuviera algo de peso en el destino del mundo, sabía que Torao haría la operación quisiera o no, así que solo podía asegurarse de que Torao se fuera con una sonrisa en cara.

Time skip traído a ustedes por una chibi Yang peinando su cabello.

Todo estaba listo, todos los amigos cercanos, aliados así como seguidores de estos 2 hombres estaban reunidos, todos tenían sus propios ideales, sus propios logros, sus propios títulos, sus propias ambiciones, pero todos tenían algo en común, la voluntad de seguir al Rey y mostrar sus respetos en los momentos finales del "Cirujano De La Muerte", este día 2 cosas pasarían, una leyenda se volvería inmortal, y otra encontraría el descanso final.

Law: esta será mi última operación, y me siento orgulloso de que tu seas el último paciente en mi mesa, fue un largo viaje, uno que nos llevó a conocer cada secreto que este mundo nos llegó a ocultar, nos llevó a conocer grandes aliados (mira a los piratas), nos llevó a grandes recompensas (recuerda el secreto detrás del One Piece y la verdad detrás del "Siglo Vacío") e inclusive a tener batallas que nos pusieron al borde de la muerte en más de una ocasión (recuerda las batallas que tuvieron con los antiguos Yonkou, el Gorosei, los Almirantes de la Marina), y al final hemos llegado hasta aquí, ha sido un verdadero honor zarpar a tu lado, Mugiwa........ No....... Ha sido un honor zarpar a su lado "Capitán" -finalizó con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Nota del autor: me saltarse el momento de la operación porque no hay información definitiva de como se debe realizar.

Cura: hermanos y hermanas, nos hemos reunido hoy para honrar al fallecido "Cirujano de la muerte", que uso su último aliento para realizar la operación prohibida, la "operación de la vida eterna", el fallecido, también conocido como Trafalgar D Water Law, será quemado junto a su barco, como estipuló antes de su fallecimiento, pero me gustaría saber si hay alguien que quiera dar palabras finales -finalizó para ver al público-

Nadie se levantó, nadie podía ir y dar su despedida, nadie quería aceptar que el había muerto, solo podían estar en silencio, al ver que nadie hablaría, el cura prosiguió.

Cura: con esto te damos la despedida, que el mar se apiade de tu alma y jamás olvides a los amigos que tuviste en vida -le prende fuego al barco y lo empuja para que empieze a navegar por el mar-

Poco a poco el fuego hiba consumiendo el barco y con el, el cuerpo de aquel que se burlaba de la muerte constantemente.

Cambio de escena.

Se podía apreciar a un joven rubio, caminando por un bosque como fuera lo más normal de mundo, su edad rondaba entre los 10 a 12 años, era rubio, pero su cuerpo estaba entrenado a un nivel imposible, lo más particular de joven era que sus manos estaban vendadas y que cargaba una espada que era casi el triple de su tamaño.

El joven de pronto fue rodeado por toda una manada de grimms, y con sólo ver sus ojos se podía saber que no estaban ahí con buenas intenciones.

Rubio: je, supongo que es tiempo de la operación -levanta su brazo a la altura de su pecho, con su palma abierta y dijo- ROOM.


	2. Salvando A Una Milf Waifu

Law Pov. 

Han pasado 6 años desde que llegué a este mundo, ha sido extraño, originalmente esperaba despertar en el infierno o un lugar parecido, pero debo admitir que ni yo esperaba renacer en un mundo donde la humanidad está al borde de la extinción por unas cosas llamadas Grimms, pero estoy divagando, en estos 6 años trate de aprender todo lo que me sirviera o pudiera afectarme de alguna manera, me di cuenta de que posei mis habilidades de fruta del diablo así como los 3 tipos de haki, hay algo llamado apariencia y aura en este mundo pero no lo he desbloqueado, al ser el único hijo barón de la familia, ellos no quieren que me ponga en riesgo, lastima que los voy a decepcionar, tantos años con Mugiwara-ya hicieron que me volviera incapaz de no actuar cuando la gente estaba en peligro, más aún si no lo merecía. 

De todas maneras, algo que debo recordar es que en este mundo, yo ya no soy Trafalgar D Water Law, no ahora soy Jaune D Arc, parece que incluso en un nuevo mundo, ser un D permanece.

Fin Pov.

Cómo ya deberían saberlo, nuestro médico favorito reencarno en la rubia más menospreciada en la serie original de RWBY, se preguntaran en donde se encuentra, pues la respuesta es sencilla, su familia viajo al Reino de Mistral, después de su llegada "Jaune" les dijo que iría a explorar la ciudad, ahora cualquier familia normal hibiera negado inmediatamente esa solicitud, pero para la rubia se le dio permiso, porque desde joven ha demostrado tener habilidades de combate que van más allá de lo que cualquier niño de su edad podría tener, cosa que preocupo a su familia, ellos no querían perder a su único hijo.

El joven doc decidió explorar el área en general con la esperanza de encontrar algo que resultará interesante, cabe decir que no fue decepcionado al encontrar a una niña peliroja, que parecía estar huyendo de alguien o algo, decidió saber que pasaba y se acercó a ella.

Jaune: oye, ¿que se supone que haces? -dijo mientras le golpeaba el hombro-

Cuando la peliroja sintió el golpeteo en su hombro se sobresalto, pensó que la habían atrapado y cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con un niño rubio que la miraba como si fuera una criminal o una chica muy rara. 

Jaune: ¿me dirás porque huyes o debo avisar a los tipos que te están buscando? -dijo con un tono muy serio pero por dentro se estaba riendo por la expresión de la niña-

Sep, Law se volvió un sádico de con sentido de humor negro después de tanto tiempo con los mugiwara, la única forma de salir cuerdo con todas las estupideces y locuras que hacían.

La niña peliroja se empezó a poner nerviosa, si bien estaba alegre de que no fuera reconocida, también se le hacía extraño que el chico frente a él no lo supiera, hiba contestar hasta que oyó.

Calvo: hai esta -apuntado a la peliroja-

Peliroja: o no, si me atrapan entoces jamás podré....... -no termino porque sintió que era tirada de su mano-

Jaune: será mejor que empezamos a correr -dijo mientras la jalaba-

Eso es lo que dijo, lo que en verdad quería decir es:

CORRE PERRA COOOORRRREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! 

Cómo quién dice, al mal tiempo darle paso rápido, o en este caso, cuando un hombre calvo extremadamente sospechoso te persigue, mejor escucha el consejo de shorty.

La niña reacciono y ambos empezaron a correr, aunque al ser niños les era dicifil escapar de los adultos, no ayudaba que ninguno conociera la ubicación en la que se encontraban, así que Jaune solo pudo pensar en un plan que los sacara de esta, pero si lo hacía, no tenía garantía de que la chica guardará silencio, era todo o nada y Jaune no estaba dispuesto a saber lo que pasaría si los atrapan.

Jaune: no tengo otra opción -usa su mano para dibujar un círculo en el aire- ROOM -grito-

La peliroja estaba confundida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero entonces se sorprendió al como eran rodeados por un domo celeste, entonces el chico dijo una palabras que ella jamás olvidaria.

Jaune: SHAMBLESS -cuando dijo eso la peliroja cambió de lugar con un saco de papas que salió de la nada, dejando a los perseguidores con cara de que demonios pasaba- me encantaría quedarme a hablar pero aquí es donde nos despedimos SHAMBLESS -luego desaparece al intercambiar lugares con una piedra-

Desgraciamente perdió todo el control que tenía sobre su fruta antes de volver a nacer, si bien podía usar el despertar, no podía saber con qué intercambiaban lugares, y para su suerte o porque él autor penso "todo sea por el bien de la trama y el harem" terminó callendo en bosque lejos de cualquier tipo de civilización. 

Jaune: ¿donde demonios se supone que estoy? -mirando los alrededores-

En el mismo bosque, a una distancia considerable, se encontraba un mujer pelinegra, llevaba una capa negra junta con su vestimenta negra y una gran guadaña. 

Pero si uno se fijaba, podrían ver las múltiples heridas que adornaban su cuerpo, que hiban desde mordidas, ataque de garras o plumas que aún permanecían en su cuerpo, su nombre era Summer Rose, Madre de Ruby Rose y en estos momentos se encontraba frente a las puertas de la muerte, había gastado toda su aura, su apariencia no le servía para la curación, cualquier medio de comunicación que tuviera fue destruido en su combate anterior y por si fuera poco, nadie sabía a cerca de su situación o donde estaba, se necetaria un milagro para que ella se salvará, o en este caso un médico muy pero muy joven que había visto peores heridas y las había curado con menos tiempo.

Volviendo con nuestra rubia favorita para maltrato.

Jaune: mierda, a este ritmo no encontraré como salir de aquí, veré si mi haki me ayuda a encontrar la salida o un rastro de civilización -cuando dijo eso, cerró los ojos esperando encontrar algún acentimiento, pero por el bien de la trama encontró a una de las Milf waifus de los fanáticos de RWBY-

Jaune: esta aura, se siente como el de una mujer, pero se está debilitando, como si estuviera....... MIERDA -dandose cuanta de lo que implicaba, el doc tomó la decisión que cimentaria una parte de su futuro- ROOM -creo un domo que pudiera cubrir tanta zona como pudiera y con algo de suerte a la mujer- vamos funciona por una vez, esa mujer necesita ayuda y me niego a no lograr salvarla cuando tengo la oportunidad -dijo frustrado- no dejaré que ella muera -recuerdos de Cora-San empezaron a llegar- no dejaré que nadie pase por eso -pensó enojado- SHAMBLESS -grito con toda su fuerza-

Summer Pov.

Baje la guardia y por eso me estoy muriendo, que mal chiste, primero Raven debe irse por temor a que los Brawmen encuentren a Yang y Tai siendo el imbecil que es, le estuvo diciendo que la abandono, maldición, si caigo aquí es probable que haga lo mismo con Ruby, Quill (fem Qrow) sabe la verdad, pero ella no puede cuidarlas, no puedo morir aquí, pero necesito un milagro, o eso pensaba hasta que sentí una presencia aparecer de repente, apenas habri mis ojos y vi a un niño rubio. 

Fin Pov.

Jaune Pov.

Parece que llegue a tiempo, pero aún tengo que hacer la operación -mira la gravedad de las heridas- no dejaré que mueras, no permitiré que otro sufra lo mismo. 

Fin Pov. 

Lo que nuestra rubia no sabía era que Summer estaba escuchado todo. 

Time skip de 5 horas traído a ustedes por chibi Jaune disecciónando a un deathstalker mientras trauma a un chibi Equipo RWBY y chibi Equipo JPNR. 

Summer Pov. 

Me desperté en un cuarto de hotel, inmediatamente revise mis heridas y es como si nunca las hubiera recibido, empecé a recordar, Grimms, mate a varios pero recibí demasiadas heridas para poder regresar a la ciudad, estaba rogando por que Ruby y Yang no fueran influenciadas por Tai, rogaba por un milagro para volver a verlas y asegurarme de alejar a mis hijas de ese bastardo, entonces ese niño.

Entonces, pese a que aún estaba cansada, se levantó de su cama a una velocidad solo comparable a una Ruby usando su apariencia.

El niño, ¿donde esta?, si estoy aquí, ¿entonces donde está el?.

Pero antes de que siguiera buscando encontro una nota para ella.

Nota: hola, estoy seguro de que te preguntas ¿que pasó?, ¿como llegaste ahí?, y tal vez ¿quien soy?, escribí esta nota para responder esas preguntas, lo más probable es que ya esté muy lejos de ahí, así que no intentes buscarme, lo que pasó fue que te encontré po una mera coincidencia, puedes llamarlo el destino si lo deseas, el como llegaste es sencillo, yo te lleve ahí, pague por una semana, no sabía cuando despertaría y no quería arriesgarme, en cuanto a quién soy, me puedes llamar Arc, El Cirujano De La Muerte, y antes de que lo intentes, ese es mi apellido así que no encontrarás nada sobre mi en la ciudad. 

Ese chico, el que me salvo, Arc El Cirujano De La Muerte, me aseguraré de encontrarte y agradecerte como es debido. 

Fin Pov.


End file.
